


Planets Aligned

by CottonManWritesDougnuts



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinder will be referred to as Selene, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kai's mom will be named Ume, Levana didn't "kill" Cinder, Mostly focused around Kai and Cinder's relationship, No Sex, Or maybe... - Freeform, R.I.P the Rampion, Sadly no Throne, Takes place around the same time the book started, plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonManWritesDougnuts/pseuds/CottonManWritesDougnuts
Summary: Queen Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn is in Rule of Luna at the young age of 16 and has been in rule for the past 3 years. With her gloved hands she controls Luna Like Puppets in a puppet show. Although communication with the Earthen Union is still rickety, she has been the one to shorted the gap and bring peace with the Earthens closer. With her head thaumaturge Sybil by her side nothing will shake her.Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth son of Emperor Rikan and Empress Ume of the Eastern Commonwealth, is said to be the most handsome prince in the galaxy and is loved by all. Although he loves his people he hates getting swarmed by them and prefers to go out in disguise. His thoughts o Luna aren't too good, and like everybody else he fears the queen. With his Father by his side he has confidence.But Sybil might have other plans for the two of them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long Summary I might change this up a little. I still need to go over the timeline and make sure everything I have planed makes sense. This will tell you about the story and what Selene not "dying" has caused. If it doesn't go ahead and ask . You probably won't see much of the main cast in this story especially Scarlet. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she lives in France and I don't really know how to incorrperate a farm girl who lives in France into a story like this

In this cuntass AU Queen Levana fails horribly at trying to kill Cinder, she ends up getting trialed for treason and put in prison or killed Idk.  
So that means  
-Someone (probably Sybil) takes over for a little while till Selene is ready to take over  
\- Shell infanticide are stopped and antidotes are sent to earth  
\- Wolf solider don’t exist so Wolf is still with his family and Ran is still alive  
\- Cress is sent back to her father and mother  
-Scarlet gets to live a happy life with her grand mother  
\- Thorne is still in jail :(((((  
\- Because Garran never adopted Selene “Cinder” never existed so his “bioelectrical security system” is still in the dark  
\- Both of Kai’s parents are still alive  
\- Let’s just say someone spilled the beans on Levana’s plan  
-Peony is still alive  
-Iko is probably not dismantled  
\- Luna’s and Earth relationship is still rickety but it’s getting better, some trade between the nations (?) have been permitted  
-Cinder is kind of ah asshole  
-Winter is still Winter  
-Jacin is still Jacin but now he’s training to be a doctor  
-Sybil is still kind of evil  
-She’s Cinder’s adviser but Selene doesn’t listen much


	2. Courtship

Kai sat at his desk and flipped through images on his portscreen.  
He was bored.  
All of his limited prince duties were finished the day before, and no one had bothered to give him more. Kai looked out the window and sighed  
I would love to go out into the city but… He didn’t want to be swarmed by the mob of girls and the press asking questions. As much as he loved his people getting swarmed every time you go out gets a little tiring  
I think I’ll settle for the palace gardens. He stood up ready to leave but an announcement stopped him.  
“Kon Torin is asking for entry.” Said the voice.  
Kai sighed again, then sat down. “Enter.”  
Kon Torin, his father’s advisor came into the door, he bowed. “Good evening your majesty,” He looked at the stack of papers beside him  
“Looks like you’ve finished.”  
Kai laid his head on his desk. “Quickly at that, I never have anything to do after I finish. And I was just about to take a walk in the palace gardens until you…” He sat up and looked at Torin. “Actually, why are you here? Usually Nasni would be the one to collect my work.”  
“I’m not here for that,” He said. “Your mother sent me personally, they’re waiting for you in your fathers study.”  
Kai straightened up at this. “Why? Is something wrong?”  
Torin smiled politely, “You’ll find out when you get there.”  
Although the walk to his father’s study was short, it didn’t stop Kai’s mind from racing. His parents had never called him out like this, and when they did that meant something was wrong.  
Once they got to his father’s study the door announced both of them.  
“Presenting Prince Kaito and Royal Advisor Kon Torin”  
Oh stars I hope nothing bad has happened.  
When the door opened Kai saw his father Emperor Rikan and his mother Empress Ume.  
His father’s back was turned towards him but he turned around as soon as the door opened.  
“Ah! Kai!” Said his father arms wide open. “Come here, come here.” He waved Kai over and sat him down  
“Um,” Said Kai, “What’s going on? Did something happen?”  
His parent’s laughed

“No need to worry sweetheart, we just want to talk. Talk about your future.”  
Kai’s face was filled with confusion. His father sighed. “It’s about the future of the world, this country, the future of this family. The next Empress.”  
Kia’s face lit up with shock. “Bu- don’t you think it’s a little early? I’m still only nineteen”  
His father and mother shared a look. “We thought about that, but your mother and I are old and we don’t want you to be left ruling this country alone.” He coughed. “We would also like to meet our grandchild, or children.”  
Kai felt his cheeks reddened “What about me? Shouldn’t I be allowed to choose someone I love, or at least have interest in?”  
His father brightened at that. “We thought about that and we’ve chosen someone for you to court.”  
“Court?” Asked Kai “You mean dating someone until we fall in love?” His heart skipped a beat.  
“Precisely” Said his father  
His mother put a hand on his shoulder “There’s no need to worry darling, we’ve chosen a girl who we think will fit your standards’.”  
“So who is it?” Kai asked. His heart was beating faster now, he didn’t know whether it was from excitement or worry.  
Emperor Rikan fiddled with the holograph on his desk “We have been speaking to her advisor about this; actually we’ve been talking about you and her getting married since you two first met.” He pulled up a picture of a girl.  
A Queen.  
Kai’s stomach dropped  
“We want you to marry Queen Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading this makes me cringe, Apologies if you feel the same. And I the only one Who thought Nasni name was pronounced/spelled Nashi? Idk if this is even how you spell her name, I got this of of the wiki but when I went on this other site they spelled it Nainsi so i'm confused. I only own Winter and I'm too lay to look through that 823 page book to find an androids name but if you have the correct spelling tell me plz thanks.  
> P.s I already had this chapter done so if you are actively reading this don't expect new chapters to come out this quickly


	3. Queen of the Stars

She looked down at the cowering man. His pudgy face was red and glossy. He was wiping his face with a handkerchief while his eyes flickered on her and on the gentleman next to him. He muttered something to himself  
Her eyes slid over to the other man in the room. He was staring at her sterned face. She looked him up and down, his hands were in fist at his sides and his cheeks were pink. At first glance he looked like the kind of man you would see wearing baggy pants and an old tank top, but that was not the case for today. He was wearing a tailor maid suit that was a little too tight on him. She pitted him, but only a little.   
Her gaze slithered back over to the pudgy man. “So,” She said. Her voice echoing throughout the throne room making it twice as loud. “Mr. Witherspoon I here tell you stole a dress from Mr. Poussière, and upon him catching you, you threw it into the mud.”   
His face turned redder and he started dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief. “Well, um… you see, about that...”   
“Don’t listen to any excuses he makes your Majesty!” Poussière said slamming one of his fist down on the desk in front of him “He tarnished that dress which was covered with jewels he couldn’t afford to own!”  
“Those jewels were fake!” He snapped back  
She raised her gloved hand and silence fell across the throne room. She looked at Poussière. “Mr. Poussière, how much did you say that dress cost?” “2000 unvis” He replied instantly.   
She looked at Witherspoon “Sorry Mr. Witherspoon, but all evidence points to you doing the crime, and we have witnesses. And those Jewels were real. Your sentence will be to work for this man until you have earned the 2000 Unvis to pay him back. He may do what he wishes with you until your debt is paid.”  
He looked at her flabbergasted. “B-but, but-“   
She clapped her hands “Dismissed!”  
“Wait! Your Majesty! You can’t do this!”   
She looked down at him with an icy gaze, she called over two guards with her gift, and they rushed towards him and grabbed him under his shoulders dragging him away.  
Poussière bowed down at her and turned away with a devilish grin on his face.  
Once everyone was out of the throne room she let out a sigh and slumped on the throne.  
“Well done Selene” Came a smooth voice next to her.   
Selene looked over her shoulder and saw Sybil, her head thaumaturge, standing there with her arms behind her back. She got up and headed out of the throne room, Sybil followed behind.  
“Sybil, why on Luna must I do these trials?” She asked  
“For practice,” She said “It will better your judgment and overall help you rule, gain the people’s trust. Luna also does not have a Court System so all cases in Artemisia go to you”   
She sighed, then grumbled angrily “Remind me to make one.”  
“Oh Selene~” A silky voice said from behind them.  
She turned around only to be met with a face full of dark curls.  
“Yes, Hello Winter.” Removing the older girl from her face  
Winter was her cousin, step cousin. The most beautiful person in all of Luna. Though she was a little crazy from lunar sickness. Selene had tried to get her cousin help but Winter had refused. The only person that can help her with one of her “visions” is Jacin but he’s away at medical school.  
“I heard you had a trial today with Mr. Poussière, I do hope he won. He make great dresses you know.”  
Selene gave a grunt, a very unladylike noise. “He got more than he could wish for.” She kept walking “And those dresses better be good, ‘cause he owes me now.” Winter laughed “I’ll tell him to watch out, Queen Selene is on her way!” They both laughed.  
Winter gave her another hug “Oh, I am going to miss you.”  
“Miss me? Why? I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled away and gave Winter a confused look.  
Winter’s eyes widened and she looked at Sybil. “You haven’t told her?”  
Selene gave Sybil an irritated look “Tell me what exactly?” She folded her arms.  
Sybil moved some of her dark hair behind her ear. “I was going to tell you once we got to a place more private. Until someone,” she glanced at Winter oblivious to what she was hinting at. “Stuck their nose in. You will be leaving in three days’ time to go to the Eastern commonwealth”  
 _Eastern commonwealth?_ “And why’s that exactly?” She glared at Sybil through silted eyes. Being unfazed by Selene’s tone she answered. “Me, the Emperor and Empress have been talking, and we would like to put you and Prince Kaito into a courtship.”  
She looked at her. Then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “Yo- wha-. When did you did you start planning this?”  
“We’ve been discussing it since the first time you two met and have finally decided to put it into motion about three months ago.”  
Selene rubbed the bridge of her nose “Sybil-”  
“Oh Selene~ Stop worrying about it.” Said Winter “Be happy, not many people are as lucky as you getting courted to Prince Kai.” The look on her face told Selene that she did in fact think what was happening to Selene was a dream come true, but not necessarily for the same reasons.   
“You know Winter, if you want to court Jacin all you have to do is as and he’ll have no choice to comply.”   
Winer gave her a hard shove “Oh but that’s no fun, and even if I asked he wouldn’t do it.”  
“But never mind that,” Selene turned her head sharply towards the thaumaturge “Sybil even if I do go to the Earth who will take care of Luna?”  
“Aimery will be in charge.” Winter stiffened at his name “We will have regular contact with him while we are away”   
Selene fiddled with her glove “Ok then what about my things? I can’t pack in three days!”  
“We’ve already packed most of the clothes you will need.”  
Selene balled her hands into fist, and opened and closed them. “But Sybil, what if I don’t want to-”   
“You will!” She said, in a tone that made Selene flinch Winter scooted closer to her.   
“Don’t be selfish Your Majesty, think about what this courtship could mean for Luna. Not only will we be in alliance with Earth but it will give us access to new resources, and the biggest military on earth too. Think about what we could do with that power.”   
Selene worked her jaw, then closed her eyes and sighed “Alright, I’ll do it”  
She turned around and continued walking down the corridor, Winter was close behind her  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” She looked at her worried.  
They got to Selene’s room and she gave her that “Everything’s-all-right” smile she gives to her worried subjects.  
“I’ll be Just fine Winter, I’ll deal with this somehow.” She went inside of her room and shut the door behind her.  
Selene threw her crown onto her bed and punched the wall next to her and let out a roar of frustration. A guard knocked on the door  
“Your Majesty! Are you alright?” He said   
“I’m fine, thank you. I just tripped.” She said through gritted teeth

“Alright then, sorry for the interruption.” She waited until his footsteps stopped. She walked over to the bathroom, locked and shut the door behind her. Selene turned the faucet on and placed both hands on either side of the sink leaning over and staring at the water going down the drain.   
“Dammit!” She yelled slamming her fist on the sink. _Why does Sybil always make these kinds of decisions behind my back? Why does she think she can boss me around?_ She splashed some water on her face. _Calm down Selene, this isn’t very queen like of you. If your subjects saw you like this, if anyone saw you like this you would lose all respect_  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t look like a queen at all. Just like some teenager whose parents told her she was grounded. Loose hairs were sticking to her face and coming out at different angles on her head, her face was red, and she had a crease in between her eyebrows.  
She looked away instead focusing her attention on her wet gloves. She inspected her hand looking at the wet silk, she clicked her tongue and peeled the white silk off of her right hand. She looked at her left and hesitated, like always, before taking it off. Slowly she peeled the silk away revealing the ugly charred flesh beneath it.  
Her hand looked deformed when you compared it to her right one. Unlike the smooth pale skin that was on her right hand, Selene’s left hand looked wrinkled and old, it was risen in some places lower in others. Parts of her hand were darker and others lighter It went up to her wrist the faded away. Her leg looked the same.  
Only a handful of people had seen Selene without her gloves on, including Sybil and Winter. If anyone saw her ungloved her image of the perfect Queen would be ruined and she could _not_ allow that to happen. She could not afford to be the next Levana.  
Selene turned off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands were wet, her shirt was wet her face was wet, her hair was a mess but her eyes shown with determination.  
She won’t let a little courtship with an Earthen get in her way, and she’ll talk to Sybil in the morning.   
What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to get rid of the summary and extra note plz tell me thanks

**Author's Note:**

> If any of that doesn't go ahead and ask . You probably won't see much of the main cast in this story especially Scarlet. It's not that I don't like her (I love her), it's just that she lives in France and I don't really know how to incorporate a farm girl who lives in France into a story like this. I'll try tho


End file.
